Promise
by MzMinni3
Summary: Times like this a promise was bound to be made as well as broken...


His Promise...

There she sat. An expression that couldn't be read. Just tears streaking down her face. A swollen belly shes been carrying for 7 months. Many friends trying to console her but she just won't allow it. A man dressed in Army blues approached her with a U.S. Flag folded into a triangle. Her soldier, her life, her one and only true love. Gone.

A 21 gun solute and more tears. A lone red rose upon his casket that she placed herself for her love.

As the casket began to sink into the ground with his body inside her heart shattered into millions of fragments deep inside. Trembling shoulders and eyes staring into space yet moving with him. She cried.

"Jazmine..." a voice called out to her. Her eye wandered further out into the field of lost soldiers and there he stood the last time she saw him. Afro shaved and then a buzz cut where it used to be. He looked like his brother only more mature. We're her eyes deceiving her? Yes they were. Because the real man she was looking for was inside the casket now six feet under.

More tears streamed down her face as the many people that knew and loved him began to take their leave. Some giving her sympathetic looks other coming forward and giving her more looks. She however stood her ground. Tearful yet unmoving.

A single hand touched her shoulder yet she remained still.

"Jazmine. We have to go now." Caesar called out to her. Her tear filled eyes found his face. His eyes red from crying himself. "Come on." He held out his arm for her to take. She reached out and looked out to the figure again. A breeze past and he disappeared. Gone with the wind.

She looked away and shook her head. She took a deep breath and stood up holding onto Caesar for physical support. With one last glance at what as to be her future she finally walked away.

_1 week earlier_

"I can not imagine what she's going through right now. I really can't. I mean I sorta can but....." Cindy trailed off. She sat by her lonesome on the couch. Caesar was upstairs comforting Jazmine. Riley Hiro and Malcolm all stood around with sad looks on their faces. This was just one of those days best friends for many years never hoped to see. The strongest piece of their puzzle was no more.

"We all do Cindy. They been together since they were basically kids." Hiro spoke standing against the wall not too far from the stairs.

"I've known ya'll for about five years and I feel like crap without him too." Malcolm said looking around at everyone. Riley was real quiet for a not so shocking change. His brother his only brother of his 23 years and his 25 years was gone. He couldnt believe it himself. He was probably just as upset as Jazmine. In the back of his mind on the other hand he knew she was more upset than he was. It was crazy how much he missed Huey when he first left but this was beyond him leaving. He wasn't coming back.

"I dont know anymore." He spoke absently.

"What?" Cindy asked. Riley looked up confused.

"I didnt say anything...did I?" he asked looking confused. They all looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You jus said you didnt know anymore. We dont either." Hiro said looking down at his feet. Riley's eyes darted back and forthCindy stood up and walked over to him. He couldnt do it. He knew it was gonna happen eventually. He cried into her shoulder.

"I dont know. I jus dont know. Thats mah brother man....i jus dont know." He cried. Cindy held him. As much as she wanted to hold back her own tears seeing Riley of all people break she couldnt stop herself even if she tried.

Upstairs, Jazmine was a wreck. But what just happened, it was 100% understandable. She felt her whole world come crashing down. She couldnt breathe, she couldnt speak, she couldnt live without him by her side and vice versa. The pain was unbearable. She just might die of a broken heart. She was finished.

"_Oh god why!" she sobbed heavily into Caesars arms. He was crying too. He lost his best friend in the whole world. Regardless of the numerous time they argued over what political and rational views were best _they would always give each other the same look and laugh about it two seconds later. He missed his best friend. They all missed Huey P. Freeman.

_24 hours ago...._

Jazmine was home eating a bowl of cereal listening to her radio when a knock on the door interrpted her. She got up slowly seeing as her belly got bigger and bigger everyday, or so it felt, and opened the door. Two men in U.S. Marine uniforms stood at her front door. Her heart stopped.

"Yes." she breathed slowly.

"Are you Ms. Jazmine Dubois?" The blond haired one asked. Jazmine's heart was racing.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she asked. The two men looked at each other and sighed silently.

"We need you to come with us. Just for a little while. We'll bring you home." the brunette said. Jazmine nodded.

"Give me a minute." she told them. She closed the door lightly. She put on a pair of sweat pants a light sweater and her flip flops. She grabbed her cell phone and key and walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they led her to the jeep.

"We'll explain when we get to the base." the brunette told her as he closed her door. Now she was terrified.

They arrived at a base filled with military personnel and stopped over on the side of the building. They opened the door and helped her out. At least they were polite.

They led her to a room. No windows just a large mirror. Then a man walked in wit a manilla folder in his hand.

"Whats going on?" she asked unamused.

"Ms. Dubois my name is Paul Harding. Now Ms. Dubois it says here in this file that you are listed as the spouse of Huey Freeman. Are you his spouse?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay well we need your help in identifying him." he said.

"Why. What happened?" she asked.

"The operation he was with was set out o go on a mission in Afghanistan . They didnt have time to even leave the next day. Around 400 hours yesterday morning the base in which he was place was bombed. We were able to identify some of the soldiers but we need a little help from the families to be sure who is who. Can you help us?" he spoke in a low tone. Jazmine took a deep breath and nodded. "Will you just stand right here for me please." Paul gestured. Jazmine stood up as best she could and waddled over to the mirror where he stood. "This may shock or disturb you so...."

"Let me look." she spoke quickly. He spoke into the microphone on his left.

"Turn on the light Carter." he said slowly. Jazmine looked toward the sudden light at the corner of her eye. A man in a forensics apron walked up to a stretcher with a body placed upon it. Paul nodded his head and Carter lifted the sheet from the body. Jazmines heart stopped and her whole life crashed. It was Huey on the stretcher with dirt blood and scars on his face. She looked away and Carter pulled the sheet back over his face.

"Its him." she choked back a sob.

"Thats all we needed to hear. We'll pay all the funeral expenses and send over his things by next week." Paul said. Jazmine nodded. She couldnt believe it but it really happened.

The two men drove her home and the blond walked her to her front door.

"Thank you for your help and cooperation. We're sorry for your loss." he spoke softly.

"Thank you." Jazmine said opening her door and closing it firmly. The sound of the jeep pulling off sent her over the edge. She broke instantly.

_2 months earlier_

"Thank you sir. I wont let you down." Huey smiled shaking his command officers hand.

"Your a good man Freeman. Cant wait to see you out there." he said turning to the terminal leading to the plane taking them out to the middle east. Huey's eyes searched for one face and he found it.

"Your leaving. After years of hard work. Your finally leaving. How do you feel?" Jazmine asked taking his hand. Her green orbs looking into his wine colored ones.

"Pretty excited but Im jus gonna admit this to you Im scared shitless." he chuckled. They both did.

"Jus do me a favor and dont kill anybody." she said sarcastically.

"You think you are so funny. Dont you?" he laughed.

"Yea I am." she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Well he tried. He looked at he ever swelling belly and rubbed it. Silence fell upon them. He looked square into her eyes with a serious love that couldnt be broken.

"I dont know how many times Ive told you this but im gonna say it forever. I love you." he said. Jazmine smiled sadly.

"I know. I love you too. I always will." she said holding his hands in hers.

"Freeman we have to go." One of his officers said.

"Yes sir. Jus give me a quick minute." Huey begged.

"Quick." he said sternly.

Jazmine felt her eyes burn. She could feel tears ready to fall. Huey could see it. He lifted her face up to his and gave her a loving kiss on her lips.

"I have to go." he whispered.

"I know." she nodded. "Promise me you'll come back." she said.

"I promise." Huey said. His eyes never left hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet cloth. "Just so you know im coming back. This is my promise to you." he said. Jazmine clutched at it.

"Time to go Freeman." the officer said.

"Yes sir." Huey sighed looking down. Jazmine lifted his face this time and looked him straight in the eye.

"Come back to me." she said slowly. He kissed her lips one last time.

"I will." He looked into her eyes then his gazed dropped along with her heart. He reached for his bag and proceeded to walk. He took one final glance at Jazmine before leaving forever.

Jazmine turned with tears in her eyes to Cindy and Caesar who waited patiently. She opened the velvet cloth and there in her hand she held a large diamond ring. Her heart stopped and when she whipped her head toward the window the plane had already taken off with her Huey in it.

"Please come back to me...."


End file.
